The X Gene
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: In a world where those who are considered different are exterminated like vermin, studied like lab rats, or forced into an army of uncaring weapons; five boys with extraordinary powers are willing to stand and fight for the freedom they deserve. AU 1X2
1. Of Missions and Allies

                                                                     **The X-Gene**

**Chapter 1: Of Missions and Allies**

Sorry this took so long, but I've got a full time job now and have basically no time to myself anymore. I mean, I'm not complaining, I make good money, but I wish I had more time to write, ya know? N-E-Way, on with the story! ; )

***********************************************************************

            "We believe that this boy may be the most powerful free mutant alive. Your mission, gentlemen, should you choose to accept it, find the mutant Duo Maxwell and recruit him. If he refuses to join us, then protect him at all costs. The gods only know what would happen if he fell into the hands of Oz. We're sending you his stats and the only recent picture of him known now. J out."

                The eerie voice of the mysterious Dr. J cut off with a bit of static as the laptop that had been broadcasting its sound shifted to a new screen. The four boys who had been sitting around the high-tec piece of software glanced over the information quickly before retrieving their copies from where the printer had spit them out. A young blonde looked around at his companions and asked in an amused voice. "Is it just me, or is J beginning to sound like he's watched one to many 'Mission Impossible' movies?" A tall, lanky, green-eyed boy with an amazing uni-bang that covered one of the said eyes, and slightly shorter Chinese youth with raven hair pulled into an unbelievably tight ponytail smirked. The forth member of their group remained impassive.

                "So, Heero, what do you think this kid's powers are?" The blue-eyed blonde asked the expressionless Japanese boy. Heero, as he was called, looked up at the inquisitive Arabian and shrugged. "Hard to tell, Quatre. It says here that when Romefeller first tried to capture him, he killed half of them and drove another third completely insane. Judging by that, I'd have to say that he is probably telepathic, and one of impressive power as well." Quatre nodded, a grim look settling over his face. "You don't think that he'll be able to help me find my father do you?" He asked hopefully.

                Once again, the cobalt eyed Japanese boy shrugged. "Like I said, it's hard to say. Without knowing what powers he has we're shooting from the hip. If we had even the smallest inkling of what he could do, we'd be a lot more prepared than we are now." Having that said he turned to the Latin and Chinese youths. "Trowa get the car warmed up and fill it with gas. Wufei prepare some over-night bags for the four of us, we're going into the city to see if Quatre can get a pin on this kid. Quatre, keep reviewing those reports, maybe if you can identify with him you can get a read on him." His piece said, Heero Yuy, leader of Gundam A/C, stood and left the room.

                Trowa's visible eye glittered a moment before he spoke. "Well I guess I should go warm up the car." Catching on, Wufei smirked slightly. "And I guess I should go prepare the over-night bags." Quatre sighed as he turned to look at his teammates. "Cut him some slack guys, he's not used to being a leader." Of course, this sympathetic statement did nothing to mask the fact that he was snickering slightly. Dr. J might get a little 'mission impossible-ish' but Heero was never far behind.

                An hour later found the four boys in the living room of their small four bedroom, two-story house. Trowa was being handed the over-night bags that had been oh so gleefully packed by Wufei, the resident shape shifter. He'd made sure to pack Heero's spandex shorts instead of his blue jeans. After all, wasn't it Justice that their cobalt-eyed leader should be terribly uncomfortable after making him pack _Quatre's_ cloths? That was a nightmare all its own. Gods know which shirt goes with which set of khakis and he just knew he'd be hearing about it later, rather loudly. 

                Trowa exited the house with the troublesome over-night bags hefted over his shoulders. Heero had turned to his remaining teammates with the intention of speaking when a shout from outside could be heard.  "Guys! We've got company!" Thinking that Romefeller had found their electronically and psionically guarded home, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero rushed outside to aid their companion. What they saw was shocking but far less terrifying than an attack by Romefeller. A boy, probably between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, had seated himself on the roof of their car. "Hi ya. You must be Gundam A/C right?"

                Heero stepped slightly in front of his companions. His pupils slit down the center suddenly, their resemblance to that of a cat was startling. "That depends, who wants to know?" The youth smirked. "That's a yes." He slid of the car and to the ground standing at his full height. Surprisingly, he seemed to be taller than Trowa's six-foot-one! His shoulder length blond hair and bangs flipped in the breeze as he approached. From his now much closer distance, the members of Gundam A/C could clearly read the amusement in his eyes, eyes that drew a slight gasp from Quatre. One was a deep-emerald green, while the other was a misty gray.

                "Let me guess which one of you is which." He said smiling slightly. First he pointed to Quatre. "You're Sandrock, and your power is empathy." His eyes scrunched with his smile as Quatre blushed. "Just one question, do you just sense people's emotions or can you play with them too?" He chuckled when the smaller blonde's blush deepened, confirming his suspicion. "Thought so." He turned to Trowa next. "You're Nanashi or "No-Name". You have the powers of X-ray vision, enhanced speed, and levitation."

                He spun and pointed to Wufei next. "You're Dragon and you are a shape-shifter." Bouncing with energy he pointed to Heero. "And last but not least, You're Wing the courageous leader! You posses the powers of flight, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, the ability to control heat, and the fact that your part lion. Am I right on all accounts?" Growling slightly, the cobalt eyed lion spoke. "You seem to have us at a disadvantage, you know us yet we know nothing of you."

                "Oh I sorry for being so terribly rude. Allow me to introduce myself, My name is well...I'm an orphan, never knew my parents so I kinda don't have a name but you can call me what my old street gang used to. Name's Fey, Fey Kid. I'm a pyrokenetic. In other words, I can do this." He raised his hand and a ball of flame appeared within it floating just slightly above his palm. Closing his fist, the fire surrounded his hand before he opened it again and the ball disappeared. "I also have limited teleportation skills. I can only go short distances and not through walls." He popped out of existence and a split second later was standing in front of Wufei, he then vanished again and was back where he started. "And lastly I have, um...it doesn't really have a name, I guess I should just show you."

                Looking around the yard a bit he spotted an old rusty tricycle. "Does that belong to anybody?" He asked pointing to said vehicle. When all heads shook no he spoke again. "Ok. Watch and say goodbye." With that he gestured to the tricycle. Without warning, the old toy suddenly exploded, its parts flying all over the front yard. "Well that's me in a nutshell I guess." Heero tore his eyes from what remained of the bike to Fey. "Alright, what do you want?" The newcomer searched the lion's face for a moment. "I heard you were looking for someone. A street kid who's been on the run for about four years. Well I know just about every kid that's ever been on the street in this colony. If you want to find him, you're going to need me."

                Heero's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to help us?" Fey's smiled dropped for just a moment. "I've seen what Romefeller does to mutants. Hell I've seen what they did to some of my kids! But I've also seen you fight them, I've seen you win, I've seen you save my kids. That's all the reason I need. If you want to save another one of my kids from those bastards, then I will do whatever it takes to make sure you do." Gundam A/C's leader nodded at the determination in the tall blonde's voice. "Quatre?"

                The empath shook his head. "I can't read him Heero, he could be lying through his teeth for all my powers are telling me. But I saw his face while he was talking; I saw the look that goes along with sheer anguish and determination. I think he's telling the truth." Heero nodded. "Why can't he read you?" This was directed to the strange-eyed boy. "That's another one of my powers, the one I have no control over. I'm masked from any and all psychic readings. To psionics, I'm basically not here."

                Nodding again, the lion turned to his last two companions. "What do you two think?" Trowa looked the boy up and down. "I think Quatre's right, his face wasn't lying when he said those things. I feel we can trust him, in moderation of course." Wufei turned to Heero smirking slightly. "We don't even know where to start looking for this kid. He's the best lead we've got. What do you think oh 'courageous leader'?"

                "His scent says he's telling the truth, but its somewhat garbled as if he can somehow block it from reaching me, but as you said, he's the best lead we've got." He turned back to Fey. "Alright you're in. Follow my lead and you won't get hurt. Understood?" Fey nodded. "Don't worry about me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time. You guys just look out for yourselves." With that, all five boys piled into Gundam A/C's car and headed for L-2's largest and dangerous populated area. Jade City.

TBC...

**********************************************************************************

Well what did you guys think? I know I've made you wait a really long time for this one but was it worth it? Okay here's my calendar

Wolfkin chapter 4 - Tuesday, March 25

The Shifter chapter 6 - Wednesday, March 26

The X-Gene chapter 2 - Thursday, March 27

These are the deadlines for these three chapters they will most likely be appearing on those three days so watch for them on ff.net or on my own web site, www.geocities.com/phoenixstormsgundamfanfiction. Thanx a bunch for all the wonderful emails I got, especially Vegetafan50310 and Emily Hato, thanx guys for getting me back on track, and please review. ; )


	2. Truths Revealed

                                                                **The X-Gene**

                To the reviewer Touga Kiryuu, actually I've got an explanation for all that, it'll be appearing in the next chapter of "The Shifter" but if you'd like to hear about it sooner please send me an email and I'll reply with the whole sordid tale! ; )

**********************************************************************************

                Fey smiled from his seat the back of Gundam A/C's car. He was squished uncomfortably between Wufei and Quatre, but he didn't mind, after all, the little blond got the silliest looks on his face whilst trying to read him. "So, the kid you're looking for, what's his name?" He asked breaking the comfortable though unneeded silence. "Duo Maxwell, do you know the name?" Fey nodded, a frown marring his noble face.

                "Yeah, he's one of my kids. What are you going to do when you find him?" Heero eyed him in the rear view mirror. "Our mission is to protect him, nothing more, nothing less. If he wishes to join us, that would be excellent. We can not afford to let him fall into the hands of our enemies." Fey nodded once again, accepting this answer. "Stop the car." The lion watched him for a moment before nodding and stopping car in front of a large pile of rubble. 

                "You see this mess? It used to be a beautiful church and orphanage. Unfortunately, this is all that's left of a place that was once full of hope for children. Shame really, but this is the reason the boy you're looking for became Duo Maxwell." Quatre gasped suddenly. "_This is Maxwell Church?" Fey sighed. "No, Blondie, this __was Maxwell Church. Now...now it's just debris and junk. Maxwell church only exists in the memories of those who saw it before its destruction."_

                "You saw it didn't you?" Trowa asked. "I was an orphan here too. The priest and nun were like the family I'd never known. God I miss them." His face fell for a moment before he stepped from the car and walked toward the rubble. "Ya think you can get a read from the ruins Blondie?" He asked. Quatre huffed cutely; he didn't much like being called Blondie. He stood at what he assumed was once the entrance to the building and closed his eyes.

                His eyes flew open suddenly and he gasped so hard he began to choke. "Quatre! What's wrong?! Did you find him?" Trowa asked, concerned. The blond empath shook his head and tried speaking. "No...we've...got...company!" Just as the last word left his mouth a ball of electric energy hit the ground directly in front of Fey. He gasped at leapt backwards, landing in an ungraceful heap.

                "Hey guys, it's those Gundam brats. Why don't we repay them for last month?" A tall blond asked his little group of cronies. "Hn, Alex, do you actually think that you could beat us?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex's twin Muller growled. "We'll just see who takes the beating this time _Wing." He spat the name out. "You know, we actually don't have to do this, just tell us where the Maxwell boy is, or we'll kill the blond?"_

                "What makes you think you'll be able to get close enough to Sandrock to do any damage?" Trowa asked, a smirk growing on his face. "Who said we need to get close?" Romefeller's leader, the Duke Dermail asked before a malicious grinned spread over his face and a sharp cry tore its way from the empath's throat. "No!" Trowa shouted as he rushed to the blonde's side. "What are you doing to him?!" Heero shouted, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold as he took a step forward.

                Dermail just chuckled, his gaze set on Quatre. "He's tearing down his mental walls!" Fey shouted, jumping up from his position on the ground. "Leave him be!" He screamed, throwing his hand toward Dermail. Something strange happened then, something neither of the groups were expecting. Fey's image seemed to shimmer for a moment before it suddenly just vanished, leaving behind a small boy with stunning violet eyes and a calf-length braid of silky chestnut hair.

                Sweat beaded on Dermail's brow as he fought to overcome the power of the boy standing not ten feet away from him. Finally he gasped and fell back. "Sorry buddy, but you can't ever match the power of Shinigami's mind." The short boy growled before the turned to look at the members of Gundam A/C. "Well don't just stand there! Let's get the Hell out of here!" He shouted as he took off at a full run for the car.

TBC

**********************************************************************************

Whee! Another Chapter out, you guys have to admit I'm doing pretty damn well!

Ok here's the new calendar:

Wolfkin chapter 5 - Wednesday April 2

The Shifter chapter 7 - Thursday April 3

The X-Gene chapter 3 - Friday April 4

Review please! ; )


	3. Tricks up my Sleeve

                                                                                **The X-Gene**

                The boy spun around again when he realized that the four other boys stood stunned. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop being a bunch of targets and run!" Only when the others jolted into motion did he once again begin his sprint to the car. Within seconds the others were piled into the cramped space and speeding down the streets of L-2.

                "You can slow down now, they're not following us." The small violet-eyed boy said once they'd reached the outskirts of the city. Heero slowed as he eyed the strange boy in the rear-view mirror. The rest of the ride back to the safe house was driven in silence, as no one knew what to say. The newcomer followed Gundam A/C quietly into the living room that, of course, was when all Hell broke loose.

                "Who are you?!" Wufei blurted as he spun to face the petite brunette. The boy smirked as he answered. "You know, you look really angry. I thought you'd be happier to see me considering you've been looking for me all day." Four jaws dropped suddenly as realization set in. "You're Duo Maxwell?" Quatre asked. At his nod the blonde chuckled slightly. "It's funny, you've been helping us search for yourself."

                "Are you a shape shifter too?" The Chinese youth asked as he examined the drastically different person in front of him. Duo shook his head. "No. I'm a telepath. Kind of like you except that you screw with people's emotions and I screw with their thoughts. What you saw wasn't real, it was only what I wanted you to see, an illusion that only existed in your own minds."

                "What about the teleportation? Was that just an illusion as well?" Trowa asked. "No, but what I did wasn't teleportation either. I didn't want you to realize who I was and I didn't know if you knew what my powers were so I got a little creative. I showed you that I can speed up molecules right?" The others nodded, remembering the little bits that were left of the rusted tricycle. 

                "Well I can also slow them down. In effect I can freeze time." At the disbelieving looks on the others' faces, he picked up a tennis ball that was lying on the ground near the couch and tossed it into the air. He brought his hand up and the ball just stopped mid-drop. One would have assumed that he was telekinetically holding it in place, if it weren't for the fact that nothing on the ball moved an inch. Not even the little hairs ruffled or stiffed, as they would have if the air were blowing over them.

                He shifted his hands again and the ball fell to the ground with a thud before bouncing and rolling under the couch. "And before you ask, the fire wasn't an illusion either, I have the ability to control any and all of the natural elements, including those that cause the weather."

                Heero's eyes flashed gold suddenly, he was drawn to the small boy before him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It had to be the lion that was making him feel this way. "Is that all, or have you got more tricks up your sleeve?" He asked a little frustrated. Duo chuckled. "Oh believe me, I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

TBC

**********************************************************************************

I know it's really short but I've got a major headache and I had to deal with the big slut that's replacing my boss whilst he's on sick leave so I'm really not in the mood to write. Next week's chapter will be longer. Promise. Here's the calendar:

Wolfkin chapter 6 - Wednesday April 8

The Shifter chapter 8 - Thursday April 9

The X-Gene chapter 3 - Friday April 10


	4. A rose by any other name would still sme...

                                                                                **The X-Gene**

                "So what are they?" Wufei asked as he took a seat on the coach. "No offense, but I don't completely trust you guys yet. I admit that I've seen you do a lot of good, but living my life, it's safer if you don't give out your trust to quickly."

                The others nodded in understanding. "One would not expect you to have lived as long as you have if you did." Trowa agreed. The green-eyed boy turned swiftly as Quatre wavered on his feet. "Are you all right Quatre?" The blonde shook his head. "No, whatever Dermail did it was very draining." He leaned heavily against Trowa as the taller boy seated them on the couch.

                "I wouldn't think you human if you weren't tired after that sort of mental assault." The others turned to look at him questioningly. "Didn't I tell you while we were at the church?" He asked. When the others failed to answer he sighed. "You guys have got to pay more attention." He rubbed his left temple a bit before he finished, his eyes connecting directly with Quatre's. 

                "He was attempting to tear down your mental barriers. Had he succeeded you would have been exposed to the emotions of everyone around you. Of course, that's not his only trick, after that he would have amplified your power up to ten times its natural level. Eventually, your own power would have killed you or driven you completely insane."

                Quatre shook slightly at this knowledge. "How did you stop him?" He whispered. Duo smirked as he kneeled before the trembling empath. "You've got nothing to worry about Q. I haven't met a psionic yet that can best me in mental battle. Besides, that guy is a wimp, if he hadn't surprised you I'm sure you would have had no problem kicking his mental ass."

                The longhaired mystery squeezed Quatre's hand in an attempt to ease his fear. A smile lit the older boy's face as his trembling subsided. "Thank you for your concern Duo. I appreciate it." Duo nodded, a bright smile gracing his cherubic face. "Why don't you rest, you really should regain your strength."

                Trowa nodded in agreement before standing and leading the blonde to their room. "I think I'll retire as well, I'm not in the mood to stay up and chat about the many different ways Romefeller can kill us." Wufei quipped as he stood and trudged up the stairs to his own room.

                Heero shifted on his feet, this was the first time he'd been alone with Duo and he was determined to discover why he was so inexplicably drawn to the violet-eyed telepath. Walking forward until he stood directly in front of said boy, he began to sniff him thoroughly.

                "Umm...if you don't mind me asking, what the **_hell_** are you doing?" Duo asked, startled by Heero's odd behavior. "What does it look like I'm doing?" The cobalt-eyed boy replied. "It looks like you're smelling me."

                "Well that could be because I _am_ smelling you." Duo blinked suddenly. "Was that sarcasm?" Heero smirked. "Maybe."

TBC

**********************************************************************************

Whew, that's better. Tylenol, you are my god! Bow down to the almighty Advil! And never take at the same time! N-E-Way...**CALENDAR!**

Wolfkin chapter 7- Wednesday April 16

The Shifter chapter 9 - Thursday April 17

The X-Gene chapter 5 - Friday April 18


	5. What a lion wants

                                                               **The X-Gene**

                To the reviewer Dragongirl, I actually have a good reason for posting stories that aren't finished. You see, if I didn't do it this way, you'd never see any of my stories. I've written tons of stories and I've never finished any of them, reviews inspire me to finish. In other words, readers give me a reason to write. I hope that was a good enough explanation as to why I post half way through.

**********************************************************************************

                "Ok, let me try this again. _Why_ are you smelling me?" Duo asked as Heero circled him and continued to take in his scent. "I'm trying to answer a question." The telepath blinked at this unexpected answer. "Well why don't you just ask me?"

                "Ask you what?" Duo huffed at the thick-headedness of his companion. "Whatever question you're trying to answer." Heero shrugged. "Because you won't be able to answer it." The violet-eyed boy quirked an eyebrow at this. "How do you know?"

                "Because...I just do." Heero's head shot up when he heard giggling. "What's so funny?" Duo shook his head. "You're just so confident that I won't be able to answer you that you've taken to smelling the back of my neck instead of just asking me."

                "Hn, fine. Tell me what it is about you that makes the lion in me so drawn to you." The shorter boy stopped laughing abruptly. "What?" Heero smirked. "You heard me. Now answer me." Duo was pale and his jaw hung open but he was finally able to pull himself together enough to reply. "Well, I'm not really sure-"

                "Hn, thought so." Heero smirked and was about to go back to the task of smelling Duo's hairline, when Duo huffed and smacked him slightly. "What I was going to say was, I'm not really sure but if you let me read you, I might be able to tell you what the lion is thinking."

                Heero contemplated this for a moment, he didn't really like the idea of letting someone he'd just meet into his mind but on the other hand, he did want to know what was wrong with him. "Alright." He said simply. Duo's eyes widened almost comically as he regarded Heero.

                "Jeez, you're awfully trusting aren't you? Well, ok...let's sit on the couch." Once they were seated facing each other, Duo took Heero's hand and held it tightly as he closed his eyes. "Don't you need to touch my head or something?"

                "You're a real space cadet you know that? I only need to be in contact with you, now shut up and let me do my thing." Duo closed his eyes again and began to concentrate on Heero's lion half. He gasped suddenly and blushed a beautiful pink. "What? What's the matter?" Heero asked, bewildered by Duo's odd reaction.

                "Umm...I think I know what's wrong." He opened his eyes and bit his lip, fidgeting as he tried to put into words what he'd seen. "Just spit it out!" The cobalt-eyed boy commanded. He was frustrated now and he just wanted Duo to give him an answer so he could get Dr. J to fix whatever was wrong with him.

                "Oh believe me, this is not something you just want me to spit out." Duo replied struggling to find the right words for a few more minutes before he sighed and just got it over with. "Ok, I'm not quite sure how to say this but...apparently...and you might not even believe me I mean why would you, you just meat me and-"

                "Duo." Heero growled cutting off the other boy's rant. "Ok...here goes. You're lion side wants...a mate."

TBC

**********************************************************************************

Phew, another week under my hat. Ahh Saturday and Sunday, my only days off, I PLAN TO ENJOY THEM!!!!

Calendar:

Wolfkin chapter 8- Wednesday April 23

The Shifter chapter 10 - Thursday April 24

The X-Gene chapter 6 - Friday April 25


End file.
